Robin Risin'
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Danny Wilde is a street boy in Gotham. But when he's adopted by Bruce Wayne after being stabbed and rescued by Batman, he finds out Bats and Bruce are the same person. So, he becomes Robin, the Bar's kid Partner. But, when Batman is kidnapped by Riddler, the latest Gotham nut, it's up to Robin to find and save the Dark Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry I haven't been around lately. School has me **_**swamped**_**. But, I had time to put this up. Now, it's in Justice League because it involves quite a bit of the League in later chapters. **

**Thanks for sticking around.**

It had been winter; the Joker was loose somewhere in Gotham, and it made Batman get on edge.

On top of that, it was also raining.

Excellent.

He pulled his cape tighter around himself on impulse, though he couldn't feel the cold through the Kevlar in his suit, as thunder rumbled through the dark clouds hovering menacingly over Gotham.

This was doing _wonders _for his mood.

He ran across the rooftops, searching for any signs of trouble.

Then, a streak of red caught his eye as it slipped into the storm drain.

He turned in the night vision in his cowl and peered into the alley.

The blood, because that was what he guessed it was, was coming out from a tipped dumpster.

Curious, Batman leapt down and looked into the dumpster.

Inside was a dark haired boy, barely four years old, curled up under a bloodied coat that was much too large for him.

There were several wounds on his small, fragile body. He was in pain, and was dying.

Batman's heart clenched as his eyes narrowed. He knelt down in front of the boy and gently stroked his cheek.

"Wha…do you…" the boy rasped, his large blue eyes glazed over with agony.

Batman pressed a finger to the boy's lips.  
"Don't talk," he murmured. "I'll take you somewhere you can get help."

The boy looked confused for a moment before rasping out "…hurts…sticky…white…"

Batman realised with a gasp the child had been raped and stabbed, left for dead by the bastard who did this.

And then, in a surge of the moment decision, he scooped the child up and ran to the Batmobile, all the while crooning to him in a soft voice.

"I gotcha, Bub, don't worry, you'll be safe."

The boy stared up at him, a small, heart melting smile on his face.

"Thanks…mister…" he whimpered, before blacking out from the pain.

Alfred's normally calm grey eyes widened as his ward climbed out of the Batmobile, cradling a child to his chest.

Blood and, what looked to be…_semen_ coated the black armour of the Bat-suit.

"He's been stabbed, and raped," Bruce croaked, pulling back the cowl and staring into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred saw the fear in Bruce's eyes, and self-resentment. He hadn't seen that look in the young hero's eyes since he failed to save the Grayson Family. Their eight year old son killed himself before Bruce could help him.

Bruce carried him to the infirmary and cut away the boy's clothes, which were nothing more than rags, and tossed them into the trash.

"This may take some time, Master Bruce," Alfred said worriedly, studying the child's injuries.

"But he looks to be in excellent shape, probably would have fought this bastard till he didn't have the energy." He gave the billionaire a pointed look, "adrenaline can only get you so far, sir."

Bruce shot the butler a vicious glare.

"I won't let another child die, Alfred," He snarled, "I already failed to give one a second chance, I won't let another slip through my grasp!"

Alfred placed a hand on his Ward's shoulder, surprised to feel it shaking as he cried dryly.

"Get some rest, Master Bruce," he murmured, "I'll take good care of the boy. I swear to you, I'll care for him like I cared for you."

Bruce swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I have to go to the Watchtower, apparently Flash poured soda on the monitor womb controls, and now the whole station is going nuts."

He went to change out of the bloodied suit, the whir of the teleporter beam told Alfred his ward was gone, and he turned his gaze to the wheezing boy on the table.

He gripped his small hand and murmured "Hold on, little one, I don't think Master Bruce can take losing another young life to the scum of Gotham."

**Alright! DONE! Now **_**this**_** has been sitting on my bookshelf since about a week after my last update, and I only just picked it up because we're moving.**

**Okay, now all you peoples out there, I want you to do something for me.**

**Type, into google, Lillian Silvermoon. That is my blog, which I will update when I remember. It has rants and stories on there. So, check it out, and seeya!**

**Pixellana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked Chapter One, and did you check out my blog? Cool.**

**Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The sun streamed through the windows, right onto his face.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the sun to go away.

"Sun, sun, Fuck Off." He muttered, turning his head away from the windows.

"Ah, you're awake," Alfred said cheerily, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Fuck off," the boy snarled, "if that's God, I think you sent the wrong guy to Hell."

Alfred chuckled and set a glass of ice water on his nightstand. The boy's large, bright blue eyes snapped open and he eyed the glass sceptically.

"Didn't drug it, did you?" he inquired, his eyes narrowing in a near perfect replica of the Bat-glare. Alfred smiled. "Of course not, young sir," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

The boy glared at him for a few more seconds before picking up the glass and downing it quickly.

"Where am I?" He said, fingering the soft cotton t-shirt he was wearing. It was several sizes too big for him, but was quite warm and smelled like the Flower Shop he passed every day to meet the Sandwich Truck.

"You are in Wayne Manor, Master…" Alfred trailed off, his eyes questioning.

The boy's eyes flashed, like shining a torch on silver glitter on a table. "Danny," he said, holding out his hand. Alfred took it and gave it a light squeeze. "Danny Wilde."

The Butler nodded and released Danny's hand.

"Well, Master Daniel, I told Master Bruce I would wake him when you regained consciousness, He should be in his study."

Danny suddenly threw back the covers and sat up.

He abdomen was bandaged, the gauze was clean, which meant the shallow, though once mortal, wounds were healing very nicely.

"You think you could bring him in here?" he grinned, "I'd like to meet him."

Alfred simply nodded with a "very well, young sir," and left down the halls of the immense Wayne Manor.

Bruce sighed as he typed half-heartedly on his computer, cringing at how little work he had done in the past three hours.

The boy he'd saved three days ago was healing well, the stitches were holding and there were no complications. But even with that information, he couldn't get that horrible image of that innocent child being used by some pervert and left for dead.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's calm British voice jolted him from his memories.

"Yes, Alfred?" The Wayne Heir questioned. "I would like to inform you the boy, Daniel- er- _Danny_ has awoken."

Bruce's head snapped up.

"Really?" he said, and Alfred nodded.

"Daniel Wilde. Is his name, sir. Bright young lad, I must say."

Bruce stood and walked quickly to Danny's bedroom.

The boy was lying on his side, staring out the windows as two robins flew in loops and dives around the branches of a large oak. He had a thoughtful look on his young face; a dimple appeared between his eyebrows as he concentrated. Bruce smiled, _adorable_, he thought happily.

"I know you're there," Danny said suddenly, causing Bruce to jump. "How did I end up in the upper class part of Gotham?"

Bruce walked over and stretched out in the bed, his left hand behind his head and his ankles crossed. He looked out the window as well and saw the two robins had nested. They were chirping and building at the same time. It made Bruce smile.

"I found you on the doorstep, bleeding, Alfred, my Butler, was a doctor in the British army, so he mended your injuries and looked after you. That was three days ago, you've been unconscious since then." He explained, placing his large right hand over Danny's much smaller left one. "Do you have any family? Anyone I could call to pick you up?"

Danny didn't respond. He was still except for his breathing. His gave locked on the robins.

"Danny? Is there something wrong? Does anything hurt?" Bruce pressed, worried Danny was injured further.

Suddenly, Danny made a choking sound and whipped around to face Bruce, there were tears pouring down his cheeks and his eyes were filled with grief.

"My mom sold me for a few grams of coke!" he sobbed brokenly, his eyes boring into Bruce's. "I tried to run! But they came after me! I…I fought hard! But…but there were so many!" Bruce pulled the boy into his arms, holding him as he sobbed, whispering words of comfort in his ear until there were no more tears left to be shed.

"You're safe now," he told the sniffling child, "you can stay here with me in the manor, and I'll adopt you so you're legally my son. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Danny!"

Danny stared at him, his eyes brightening and that sheen returning. A grin stretched across the boy's face and he giggled, a sound that made Bruce's heart swell.

"Thank you Mr Wayne!" Danny cried, hugging his neck tightly, "thank you so much! I promise I'll make you so proud! I promise!"

**I'm sorry these are so short, I have trouble writing really long stuff, but I get the story out, right? And no reviews for chapter one? That sucks, well, lets see how this one goes?**

**Please review! I want to know if this is a good story or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does no one like this story at all? You guys suck. Well, I guess I'll keep writing, I've been working on this for **_**months**_** now.**

**Here you go.**

A week had passed since Bruce had rescued Danny, and the boy's wounds had healed.

Bruce realised Danny had no idea what the men had done to him, which meant he was either repressing it, or was unconscious at the time.

Danny was in the library, glaring at a set of Sherlock Holmes books several shelves higher than even Bruce could reach.

Bruce stood in the doorway, waiting to see what Danny would do.

Suddenly, Danny stepped back, eyed the bookcase, and ran towards it, leapt up, and _ran_ up the bookcase. He grabbed the book and pushed off, doing a back flip and landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

Bruce blinked, staring at Danny. The boy sat down, his back facing Bruce, and began reading, his eyes glued to the pages of infamous detective fiction in his hands.

Bruce took a deep breath and left the Library, heading to his study.

He entered the cave and sat at the Batcomputer, before opening the Gotham Jail files.

He typed _Wilde_ into the database, and a moment later, a single file appeared.

_Alexander Joseph Wilde Junior._

_Alexander was a skilled circus acrobat before he came to Gotham and met Miss Olivia Turner. They wed in the following year and soon after Miss Olivia fell pregnant with his child.  
Low on money, Wilde began to hire out his skills as an acrobat to steal items from the upper class of Gotham for others, such as Crime Lords. Olivia was unaware of what Wilde was doing, until he finally committed the act of which he was charged for, the murder of Police Sargent Derek O'Connell._

_After he was jailed for life, Miss Olivia went into labour. The fate of the child is assumed to be death, because after Miss Olivia died during the difficult birth in her apartment, the infant was taken. Searches went out for several months, before a child fitting the infant's description was found in a shallow grave, buried with love under a small Oak Tree, in Gotham Park, where Wilde and Miss Olivia first encountered each other._

_DNA tests were never done on the child, and so the little boy was left buried under the tree, a request issued by Lieutenant James Gordon._

Bruce swallowed, his throat constricting as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh, Danny_, he thought, saving the file to his personal hard drive. _You don't deserve this_.

Danny beamed at Bruce as the Billionaire entered the dining room.  
Bruce was dressed in a suit and tie, his hair neat and an expensive watch on his wrist.

"Hey, kiddo," he smiled, ruffling Danny's already untidy hair.

Danny's eyes lit up as he felt Bruce's fingertips of his scalp, and he leaned into the touch, savouring the feeling he had never had, _belonging_.

"I have to go to Wayne Enterprises to sort out the adoption forms, Flick," Bruce told him, using the nickname he'd given the boy after watching him play with Ace on the grounds. Danny was fast, like a flicker of movement as he chased after Ace. Bruce had caught himself imagining Danny in a costume, cape billowing behind him like a pair of wings as he chased after crooks. He was surprised that He liked the idea, of having a partner when he patrolled Gotham at night. Less strain on his body, and less danger when he was out numbered.

Danny grinned at him, showing off the gap where his left canine had been yesterday after it fell out.

Bruce had given Danny a skateboard, the one Danny had said he wanted after seeing one on TV. The boy was quite good at it, even though he'd only had it for a few hours.

"Can I come? I've always wanted to see where you work!" Danny pleaded, giving him the saddest look Bruce had seen since Ace was a puppy.

Bruce didn't even last a second.

"Okay, Flick," he grumbled half-heartedly, "go get dressed, _nice_ clothes, okay?"

Danny nodded, beaming, and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, he came back down in a pair of knee length black cargo pants, black sneakers, a plain white t-shirt, and a blue jacket.

His hair was combed and his face scrubbed clean of dirt. He looked like a one of those kids seen on the walls of every child clothes store, air brushed and fixed up.  
But Bruce knew Danny wasn't like those brats, Danny was well…_Danny_.

"Well don't you look nice," Bruce joked as Danny grabbed his hand, grinning happily.

"Well, Alfred helped," Danny mumbled, making Bruce laugh.

"He helps me too, Flick, otherwise I'd be going to this meeting in my pyjamas!" He chuckled. Danny giggled and tightened his grip on Bruce's hand. "I'm glad," he said after a moment as they got into the car.

"For what, Danny?" Bruce said, using the boy's real name.

"For you, Alfred…for finally feeling…feeling…" he stared into Bruce's eyes, and Bruce felt something click into place in both his mind, and the gaping hole that had appeared after his Parents' murder.

The hole felt smaller, less painful, as Danny held his gaze.

"For feeling…feeling…_Loved_."

**So, what do you guys think? I had a hard time writing some of this, but I think I've got it right. So, reviews are welcome, as well as flames and ideas, I honestly don't care, I want to know what you think of this story. Thanks for reading. Till next time,**

**Misty Writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I got some questions via email over the last few days since I posted chapter three, and I'm addressing them now.**

**Danny is the child of Olivia Turner and Alexander Wilde, the baby under the oak tree is not their child.**

**Danny's **_**Mom**_**, the one who sold him, is not Olivia; she is just someone he was given to after Olivia died.**

**Danny does not have any memory of being raped; he was unconscious at the time from being beaten and stabbed.**

**No, Danny does not know Bruce is Batman. He does not know it was Batman who took him to Wayne Manor.**

**Danny is able to read Sherlock Holmes because he is a child genius, and taught himself to read by using newspapers and magazines he found in garbage cans.**

**Danny is four years old when he is stabbed, and the story will jump forward one year after the adoption forms are signed. It is then he will find out Brice is Batman and becomes Robin, The Boy Wonder.**

**The Justice League will appear soon, so do not fret.**

**None of the other Robins will appear in this story; I hate Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne.**

**Danny is not based on any of the other Robins; he is a character I solely created.**

**This is a question multiple people asked me: What does Danny look like? So, in case more wish to know, I will tell you what he looks like, as well as his Robin costume.**

**Danny has thick, shiny jet black hair that is always messy; it is swept to the left side and sometimes falls in his large, dark blue, expressive eyes with a ring of shimmer that lights up when he's happy, mischievous, or excited. It is silvery in colour, and sometimes darkens when Danny is upset, angry or scared.**

**He has pale skin and a scar on his left shoulder from being shot at by one of his **_**M**_**om's dealers when he was three. He is scrawny, but well-muscled from climbing walls to get away from cops and crooks he stole from to get the money to pay his **_**Mom**_**'s rent. He is about ninety centimetres tall when he is first found by Bruce, and is almost a metre when he becomes Robin. Bruce gave him a leather wristband from Africa about six months after the Billionaire adopts Danny, it is about three inches wide and made of soft high quality black leather, it has beads of red, green, black and yellow threaded into it, and a sapphire in the centre, scratched into the surface of the sapphire is a Robin taking flight during an African sunset.**

**Danny's Robin costume is like Jason's first costume in **_**Under the Red Hood**_**, except the outer side of his cape is black, the gloves have three prongs on them, like Damian's, with black palms and inner forearms, and the bottom half is different.  
Instead of the legless bottoms and combat boots, it has long black tights with a streak of red up the outer thighs, and lace less knee high green boots. Danny doesn't use disks, he uses Batarangs, and has inferred, night vision, and white tinted eye slits in his mask, as does Batman.**

**Alright, I hope I have answered all your questions, and feel free to ask me anything else, but by review. Thank you, and let us begin.**

Danny skipped along at Bruce's side as they made their way through the lobby of Wayne Tower, his eyes wide with awe and curiosity, and his shimmer shone with mischief.  
The look on his face made the hole in Bruce's chest shrink, and he chuckled, pulling Danny over to the elevator.

"Board room, please," he told the Elevator attendant, a teen with a severe case of acne.

The youth nodded clumsily, hitting the correct button and kept his eyes on the little red LED numbers above the door.

_32…33…34…35…36…37…38…_

Danny felt his palms got sweaty and he gripped Bruce's jacket sleeve tightly. Bruce noticed this and frowned.

"You okay, Flick?" he questioned, his voice filled with concern for the small boy shaking at his side.

"Walls…closing in…" Danny gasped, his eyes wild with unnatural terror. He clung to Bruce, still shaking; letting out a silent plea Bruce had never felt from the cocky four year old boy.

_Help_.

Quickly, Bruce scooped him and held him, letting him know he wasn't alone.

The attendant let out a small, relieved smile when he saw they were at the floor Bruce had requested.

There was a mechanical _ding_ and the doors slid open. Bruce nodded a thanks to the teen and hurried out. He got odd looks from his secretary and one of his Business partners as he entered his office, still hold a now calmer Danny, and shutting the door, locking it.

He sat Danny on his chair and knelt in front of him; the boy took a few deep breaths and wiped his face of his jacket sleeve. "I got shoved into a dumpster for three days, once, before the garbage truck driver opened it and took me back to my Mom," he said, his voice cracked, "I hate small, enclosed spaces, one time I passed out because I couldn't breathe."

Bruce took a box of tissues from a drawer in his desk and wiped Danny's face clean of tears, tossed the soiled fibres into the bin, and poked him in the ribs, receiving a giggle from Danny.

He tickled Danny until the boy tackled him to the floor, straddling his chest and leaning forwards until their noses touched. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent agreement forming in each other's minds.

_I'll never leave you._

Then, suddenly, Bruce's secretary knocked on the door.

"Mr Wayne, the Social Service people are here, they wish to meet Mister Wilde before they will allow you to sign the adoption papers."

Bruce sat up and Danny sprang off his chest, doing a summersault as he flew over Bruce's meter wide oak desk.

He landed in a crouch and beamed at Bruce like he did nothing wrong, Bruce smiled back, hoping Danny didn't notice the brief flash of fear in his eyes. He couldn't let Danny know. _Never_.

_But what if you die? _The little voice in the back of his mind said, _how would Alfred tell him? What would he do? Do you want him to go through what you did? _Bruce shook himself; _he's just another reason I have to do this. I'll have something else to protect.  
_He stood and walked to the door, unlocked it, and put Danny on his shoulders as he walked to the Board Room.

There were three SS workers in the Board room, as well as Bruce's crack team of Lawyers, the same ones that stopped Wayne Enterprises from being taken apart after Bruce's parents died.

"Well, Mr Wayne," said the narrow eyed blonde SS worker, "may I take Daniel to a private room so I can assess how you have treated him?" Bruce nodded and shifted Danny into his arms so he could put the boy down.

He tapped him on the nose and socked him lightly on the jaw, barely shifting his head and grinned as Danny laughed.

"See ya, Bruce!" He chirped, following the woman out of the board room.

About half an hour later, they came back in, and the woman gave the smallest of nods to her colleagues, something Bruce would have missed if he wasn't watching her with the focus he used when he was Batman.  
Bruce noticed a determined look in Danny's eyes, cool and calculating, hidden in the shimmer that was sparkling happily.

The SS workers turned to them, and the woman spoke.

"Daniel is a bright child, a genius, judging from the fact his IQ score is well over five hundred, estimated to be about one thousand, so he will need the best education Gotham has to offer, he is also Claustrophobic, and will need an open living environment. That, Mr Wayne, including the way Daniel speaks of you and your Butler, is why we are allowing you to adopt Daniel permanently."

Bruce grinned as Danny hugged him, gripping his jacket tightly.

The SS workers smiled and the short Asian man slid an adoption form and pen over to Bruce, who signed it and thanked them, leaving the rest of the legal stuff to his Lawyers.

Danny asked if they could take the elevator, so they did.

Bruce watched him closely, and noticed he snuggled up to Bruce, and smiled up at the Billionaire.

They exited the building and got into the limo.

"Bruce?" Danny said, grinning at Bruce. "Yeah, Flick?" he asked.

Danny's grin became nervous. "Do you think…think I could meet…meet your parents?"

Bruce was taken aback at Danny's request, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Danny's smile faltered and he averted his gaze.

"Forget about it, I just thought…since they're technically my grandparents, I could see their graves?"

Danny stared out the window, his eyes moist.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Alfred.

"Can we go to Gotham Cemetery, Alfred?" He said, Alfred nodded and Danny stared at Bruce. "Really?" he said, his voice cracked.

Bruce nodded and smiled at him. "You're right, they are your Grandparents, Danny, I think you should meet them."

They walked up to the huge granite Head stone atop the hill, Danny gripping Bruce's hand tightly.

Then, he let go of the Billionaire's hand and ran up to it, he flashed a cheeky grin and began speaking.  
"Hiya! My name is Daniel Xavier Wilde-Wayne, but you can call me Danny. About half an hour ago, your son, Bruce, adopted me, so I'm your first Grandchild!" he said like he was really talking to Bruce's parents. It brought tears to Bruce's eyes. "It also means Bruce is my Dad, which is great, because he's so nice and doesn't hurt me or make me feel like I'm a street kid, which I was before someone really considerate brought me to Wayne Manor, where Alfred fixed me up, because some mean people my Mom sold me to stabbed me a lot. Anyway, I love Wayne Manor, though I do get lost sometimes, I have a great view from my bedroom, Bruce tells me it was his old Bedroom, outside is a tree with a robin family in it, I like watching them build the nest, I read Robins don't lay eggs until spring, and it's the end of spring tomorrow, I guess there won't be any eggs this year."

Bruce smiled, letting Danny chatter on about being at Wayne Manor until it was dark out, and said "Flick, we've got to go home."

Danny said goodbye to the Headstone and followed Bruce back to the car.

**How was that? Long, isn't it? Almost four pages! Well, I hope you enjoyed it; I will try and get a friend of mine to draw what Danny looks like with and without his costume. So, until next time, bye!**

**Misty Writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is getting into the good part.**

**Let us begin.**

_One year later…_

Danny scowled at Alfred as the butler set one place at the table.

"I might as well eat in the kitchen, Alfred, because Bruce hasn't come to dinner in nearly a month!" He snarled, jabbing at the perfectly grilled steak sizzling on his plate with his fork.  
Alfred sighed and patted Danny on the shoulder in what he believed would be a comforting gesture, but Danny's hand snatched his wrist in an iron tight grip and twisted it behind his back. "Don't _touch_ me." The five year old growled as he released Alfred.

The aging Butler watched with an angered expression as Danny stormed out of the dining hall. No, Alfred was not angry at Danny, the Boy Genius had always had a tough life, and what he did was just an instinctual act, fuelled by the hurt he was enduring.

Alfred went to the study and opened the entrance to the Batcave, he strode up to the menacing form of The Batman working at the Batcomputer and said "Master Daniel is in great distress, Sir, he wishes to see his _father_." He spat the last word, surprising Batman.

He pulled the cowl back and glared at Alfred, his eyes cold.

"Joker has been out of Gotham for a month, and has not revealed himself. I _have _to find him. What if he hurts Danny? I would _never_ forgive myself if that happened."

Alfred seethed, his face a mask of uncharacteristic rage.

"But what about the Suit! If you do not want him in danger, why did you request Lucius to make it?"

Bruce was about to answer, when his eyes widened, staring at the small figure standing in the Batcave entrance.

"Danny…" he began, standing up, his eyes apologetic.

But Danny ran back up to the Manor.

Danny stormed into the study, where he assumed Bruce was, and hissed out a curse when he discovered the billionaire was not there.

He began to walk out, when he heard Alfred approach. He panicked, knowing he wasn't allowed in Bruce's study, and dove behind the desk.

Alfred walked in and went up the bookcase. He tugged on one of several volumes of the same Medical journal, when there was a _clunk_ and the bookcase flew open, revealing a staircase down into darkness.

"_Recognised, Alfred Pennyworth." _Said a computerised voice as Alfred entered the tunnel.

Danny's curiosity won over his fear of enclosed spaces and he followed the Butler, matching his footsteps.

Then, they came to a huge cavern, and he heard Alfred and Bruce arguing, Danny guessed Bruce had another office down here, until he saw the fearsome black super tank known throughout the automotive world as the _Batmobile_.

He stifled a gasp and turned his eyes to the huge computer where Alfred stood, arguing with Bruce, who wore a black armoured suit with a cape and cowl.

He stifled another gasp as he realised Bruce was the Batman.

He stood there, his mind racing over all the times Bruce had come home from a late night meeting or a charity event Danny wasn't allowed to go to with a limp or bruised, or bleeding from a stab wound in his thigh or arm.

They were all injuries from being the Batman.

Suddenly, Bruce's eyes met his and hurt and fear flashed across the Dark Knight's face.

"Danny…" Bruce began, but Danny, in an irrational panic, raced back up to the manor, and curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, fighting back tears.

Bruce walked in still in the Batsuit and crouched in front of Danny; he pulled off his glove and interlaced his fingers with Danny's.

Danny stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks, the shimmer gone.

It made the hole in Bruce's chest grow wider than it ever had been, so wide it made him want to double over with pain.

"You're the Batman." Danny said slowly, Bruce nodded, "the reason you haven't been coming to Dinner is because you've been looking for the Joker." Bruce nodded again. "And you kept this from me because you didn't want me to worry about you." Bruce cringed, but nodded.

Danny took a deep breath before leaning close, their noses touching. "But I now that I know, what are you going to do?"  
Bruce swallowed and took a deep breath. "I don't know," he admitted, "but I'm going to add your DNA signature to the Batcave Unlimited access list. Which means you'll have full access to all of the Batcomputer files, the armoury, and be able to tinker with the vehicles, as long as you put them back together before nightfall, of course." Danny laughed softly, the shimmer returning to his eyes.

"But what if you don't come back? What if you need help?" Bruce visibly flinched at this. "Alfred will handle tell you if that happens. But, if you want, I'll train you, show you a few moves if the Manor is ever attacked." Danny nodded, and then his eyes flickered shut, and he was asleep.

Batman glared at Joker as the Clown Prince of Crime cackled, standing atop a large truck trailer, one of many that surrounded the street in a sort of arena.

"Well, Batman!" the Nutcase cried, "welcome to Joker's Bat-Bashing Arena of Fun! Today's challenger, The Batman!" Batman's white tinted eye slits narrowed into slits.

He opened his mouth to threaten Joker, when he was tackled by over thirty henchmen.

He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Danny watched with wide eyes as Batman was knocked around by the Joker's henchmen. It was a live feed through the Batcave, where Danny had been working on the second Batcycle, trying to fix the rattle in the engine.

Alfred stood there, watching Danny as his hand tightened on the sterling silver handle of the wrench he was holding.

Suddenly, a little red light appeared on the Batcomputer control panel.

Alfred frowned before entering the Armoury; he called Danny over, and placed a hand on his shoulder with one hand, while gripping the white sheet covering a glass armour case with the other.

"Master Bruce and Lucius created this only days after you found out the secret. It is to be used only if Mater Bruce allows it, and he has, he wishes for you to don this and help him, Master Daniel."

He pulled the sheet off and felt Danny tense, but he saw the smirk on his face, and knew then that the boy genius would not let Bruce down.

Batman came to he was bound in the centre of the arena, his utility belt gone.

He hoped he had hit the button before he passed out, but he had no idea how much time had passed since then, and so he guessed he hadn't.

He hoped that Alfred had enough sense to do it, even though he didn't know he allowed it.

"Well, Batsy," Joker grinned as two of his largest henchmen approached Batman, "looks like you lose! And if no one is willing to challenge the Champions of the Arena, you will never leave this place _alive_."

The air was still for a moment, the whole of the street was silent, and, in the distance, growing closer, was the sound of the Batcycle.

Batman couldn't move, frozen with anticipation.

Suddenly, the Batcycle leapt over the trailers and skidded on its side to a stop. And Danny leapt off, doing a summersault, before landing in front of Batman with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Joker screeched, and Danny's smirk became sadistic.

"Your new challenger," he grinned, pulling out tow Batarangs.

He spun and tossed them, they hit the two henchmen just below the belt and they doubled over, just as Danny kicked them in the face.

They fell unconscious and Danny cuffed them, he looked up and saw he was on the huge plasma mounted on the Wayne Enterprises building.

He waved, grinning, before back flipping over Batman and undoing his bonds.

"Thanks, Flick," Batman whispered, and Danny grinned, "you do know I'll want to keep helping you, right?" he whispered right back, helping Batman stand.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

And so, the next day, every newspaper and news program had one thing to say.

_**BOY WONDER SAVES DARK KNIGHT**_

_**WHO IS THE BOY WONDER?**_

Danny grinned at the headline on his tablet, he'd stayed up all night thinking of what he wanted his name to be, when out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the baby robins defending its younger siblings against a hawk. _Robin…_ he thought, and liked the name.

_Robin, Boy Wonder._

He put his tablet down and went to tell Bruce.

But, as he closed the door, the Hawk struck the baby robin, killing it instantly, and so begins the Rise of the Robin.

**So, what do you think? I hope you like it, thanks I got another question while I was writing this, will there be a Batgirl?**

**I will not answer that, because I do not know. I may have a sequel, and if I did, it would be about Batgirl, but I want to see where this goes first.**

**Next chapter involves the Justice League, YAY!**

**Misty Writer**


End file.
